Dean's Love
by idkmybffjil
Summary: Dean's girl needs to hear those three words. What if something happened before he could tell her?


"I love you."

"Me too"

"Why can't you ever say it back?"

"I just did"

"You said 'me too' that's not the same thing."

Dean suddenly found the wall behind her fascinating. "It's not easy. Words can do a lot of damage if you're not careful"

"Not to me they won't." He didn't believe her. After his mom died his whole family had been torn apart by words. "Please, just this once?"

Her eyes pleaded with him to give in this one time. Staring at her, seeing her eyes water slightly, he still couldn't make himself say those words.

Dean shook his head, he wasn't strong enough. He could fight off the worst demons; but he couldn't bring himself to utter three words to the girl he loved. And he did love her. Since the moment he'd met her he'd felt a pull, an urge, just to be close to her. _Why couldn't he say the one thing they both needed to hear?_

She nodded at him and grabbed her duffle bag. _Maybe he didn't love her._ She walked out the door, promising him she'd be back in the morning… after her hunt.

Hearing the door slam pushed Dean into action. He ran to the door and pulled it open. "Erin, wait!" But she was gone, her truck already halfway down the road.

He closed the door and returned to his bed. Lying on it Dean thought back to when he'd first met his girl.

_It'd been a hard day; he hadn't slept more than three hours in the past two days and his dad had just called asking for them to meet him in Arkansas for a hunt. Going to the local library to find Sam, Dean had asked the librarian to point out the historical section._

_Sam had been obsessed lately with finding out about his abilities and the people like him. It was a constant thing that had left Dean feeling very much alone. Making his way to where he saw Sam, Dean didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late. _

"_Sorry." She'd said, turning to face the "wall" she'd run into. _

_Dean couldn't talk. This girl was gorgeous. Her dark hair fell in waves over her back, her eyes a deep forest green, and her mouth a full luscious pink. _

"_I'm Erin." Her voice snapped him out of his haze. _

"_Dean." He said, shaking her small hand. "Have you seen a real tall, dark haired guy wondering around with his nose in a book?" It was a stupid question but Dean didn't want her to leave yet. _

"_Yeah, he went over by the local history section." She pointed to where that was. _

_Thankfully Dean was good at playing dumb. "Where?" He looked, and pretended he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag. _

_She laughed, grabbed his hand, and started pulling him in the right direction. "Thanks" he'd told her, "libraries aren't my thing." _

"_I can tell." She laughed, helped him find Sam, and then had joined them when she'd figured out they were all hunters. _

_It had only been a month before they couldn't hide their attraction anymore and began dating. **That** had been ten months ago. _

His phone ringing brought Dean out of his dream. Immediately after answering, Dean wished he hadn't.

"Dean, you need to come to the hospital." It was his dad.

"Sir…" Dean questioned, but began packing everything anyway.

"It's Erin, Dean." And his whole world froze.

"Dad?" He croaked, his throat dry. Dean couldn't breathe.

"Just hurry son, she needs you." His dad hung up, and Dean snapped back.

Erin. Hospital. Hurry.

Those were the only words he could think of. Diving into his Impala, Dean was at the hospital faster than Superman could get around the world.

"Dean!" He heard his father shout.

"Where is she? What happened? Is she okay?" Three things he needed answered **right now**.

"She was meeting me for a hunt. We were going after the werewolf that I'd been tracking. Everything was fine until we turned our backs and realized there was more than one. The second werewolf got the best of her, thankfully she was able to get him with her knife before he bit her though." His dad filled him in.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" The two questions yet to be answered.

"End of the hall on the left."

Dean forgot the last question in favor of seeing her for himself. Reaching her room, he pushed open the door and nearly fell over. There was his girl, his beautiful girl, her stomach wrapped in gauze; looking so pale in the hospital light.

Reaching over he took her hand, afraid to do much else. Seeing her stir, he tightened his hold on her and refused to let go.

"Your mom says hi." She whispered to him.

"What?"

"She says she loves you too." Her voice soft and careful.

"You met my mom? But that would mean…" He trailed off as what that meant hit him. _She had died?_

He hugged her then, needing to feel her warmth surround him; her life. He buried his face in her neck and hair, breathing in her scent, making sure she was really there.

"You can't leave me." He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Turning her head she nuzzled his ear and whispered "I love you too."


End file.
